


Movie Night

by sunaddicted



Series: Tumblr Prompts 2018 [21]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), London Spy
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Holding Hands, M/M, Movie Night, Multi, Short & Sweet, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 05:45:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15656961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunaddicted/pseuds/sunaddicted
Summary: Now they were all connected.





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> The amazing afaapm asked for holding hands + 00qad

_Movie Night_

That night, Alex felt hypersensitive - not in a bad and overwhelming way, but his senses were definitely amplified.

From the kitchen came the familiar noises of Danny making some kind of snack - something involving the microwave if the tiny beeps were anything to go by - and of Q opening a can of wet food for the cats, that purred happily.

Alex's fingers tentatively stole down his thigh and slipped down its side to snatch up James' hand, eyes fixed down - hiding from the other's inquiring gaze - as he brought it closer to his face to inspect it; Alex thumbed a caress across the middle of his palm, the whorls of his fingertips swiping over the thick callouses on James' hand.

A rough hand.

A gentle hand.

Alex slotted their fingers together, noticing how thicker James' were when compared to his own - shorter, though: he would have said clumsy, hadn't he known how dexterous those fingers could be.

"Satisfied?" James inquired in a soft tone of voice.

Never judging.

Alex's fingers bent at the knuckles and closed over James', the pads skimming over the joints swollen by too many fist fights "You have beautiful hands"

Tanned.

Strong.

Deadly.

"And sooo talented!"

Alex rolled his eyes at Q's cheeky remark but he revelled into James' deep chuckle, in the way it made his shoulders shake.

Q leaned over "I'm sorry, I couldn't resist" he apologised with a grin that Alex still felt on his lips when the younger man kissed him.

"Don't worry, we all know you have your head in the gutter" he teased, smiling when that prompted another chuckle from the older man: was it ridiculous that he loved James' laugh so much?

"I have an healthy appetite" Q retorted, nose up in the air but his facial muscles tugged up the corners of his lips.

"Only for sex" Danny chimed in, plopping himself down right into James' lap with a bowl of popcorn balanced on his knees "Because your appetite for food? It goes poof! as soon as you get your hands on some piece of tech"

"It's still an appetite" Q shrugged, stealing a handful of warm - almost hot - kernels from the bowl "So, what are we watching?" It wasn't his turn to pick but even if it had been, Q was more interested in James' free hand loosely holding his own and pillowing his head on the other's shoulders, eyelids already drooping even as he lazily ate his popcorn.

"Ocean's 8!"

"I mean, James is the only one who's gonna enjoy the eye candy" Q pointed out to Danny.

"I'm not complaining"

"We know" Alex drawled but he wasn't really upset by the remark; it had taken him a while to learn to be confident in their relationship and to trust James when he said that he loved them and didn't want anyone else, that he was happy with them and didn't feel like there was some thing missing from his life - be the variety his player ways had gotten him used to or women.

Danny shook his head "You men of little faith: I've got us strictly gays covered"

James grinned as he felt Q perk up a little against his side, his attention clearly snatched by Danny's words.

"Who?"

"You'll see"

"You're no fun!"

"Shush and watch the movie"

The bickering faded as the first scenes rolled in and the story grabbed his lovers' attentions, their intent focus broken from time to time by murmured comments; Alex knew it wouldn't last: once the plot thickened and the action started in earnest, they would start to offer suggestion, sarcasm and cheering words according to which characters would be on screen - it was entertaining , seeing them so involved in something fictional.

"Oh. My. God"

"Yep"

Alex focused once again on the screen, curious to understand what had prompted such a reaction out of Q and chuckled when he saw the actor currently owning the scene.

"You're so thirsty" James chided, words immediately followed by a loud smooch to Q's curls.

"You fucked in every continent, you really can't comment on his thirsty I am"

"Oceania and the poles are actually missing from my check list"

"Only Antarctica is a continent, James" Alex offered.

"Which pole is Antarctica?" Danny asked.

"The South one" Alex answered and taking advantage of the moment of distraction, he leaned over and he took Danny's left hand with his free one; it would make it a little harder for his lover to eat his popcorn but it settled Alex.

Now they were all connected. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't think Richard Armitage is drool worthy, we can't be friends. 
> 
> Also, my geography knowledge amounts to zero


End file.
